


I Wait

by studiojae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring Jae, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's Soft, JaePil Week 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jae, bottom wonpil, bratty wonpil, busy jae, honestly the smut isnt really that descriptive, horny wonpil, jaepil, light punishment, piljae, producer jae, soft, teacher wonpil, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studiojae/pseuds/studiojae
Summary: Wonpil is needy. Jae is busy. What is he to do?Or alternativelyWonpil and Jae being soft loving boyfriends who want to give each other the world.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	I Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godgaypeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/gifts).



> Hiiii! This is for my one and only queen hehe, sorry about the long wait!! Hope you like it n that it was worth it, ily!!!! Anyway, I hope u all enjoy it, muah! <3 Him, im honestly not that satisfied with it though tbh...but feel free to tell me what you think!

Wonpil was horny. 

Wonpil was incredibly horny, so much so, that it bordered on being painful. The sad part, though, was the fact that he couldn’t do anything about it. He and his boyfriend, an absolutely breathtaking man named Jae, were extremely busy people. Work and friends consumed most of their time during the week, so they really only had the weekend for themselves. This only left them approximately 48 hours to do whatever, usually each other, they wanted. But that was if nothing got in their way. This weekend was one of the ones where those 48 hours got shortened, and Wonpil was going mad.

It was already Sunday evening and Wonpil and Jae hadn’t so much as even really kissed each other yet, save for a good morning peck here and a goodnight smooch there. It was on days like these that Wonpil hated the spontaneity of Jae’s job. As a producer and songwriter for a major entertainment company, Jae was prone to stay late or even be called in on his off days just because an artist got a sudden burst of “inspiration” that couldn’t wait until his actual scheduled work time. Or Jae would sometimes go to his studio of his own volition when he got struck with his own random burst of genius.

On this particular weekend, Jae was called to come down to the studio to work on this one project he’d been working on for quite a while. Apparently, the artist it was for had a change in vision and wanted to scrap the whole thing and start over. Fucking pretentious asshole. But that was on early Saturday morning and since then, Wonpil had only seen Jae a total of 3 times: that morning, when he came back for lunch, and then finally for dinner. After dinner, Jae promptly went back to the studio. While the project was getting revamped, the deadline was still the same, putting Jae under a tight time crunch. Wonpil felt bad for his hard-working boyfriend. The weekends were supposed to be for them to relax and enjoy each other’s company and Wonpil could see just how tired his lover was.

Wonpil was a lot luckier in terms of his work schedule. Being a preschool teacher, work seldom dripped into his personal time. He only had the occasional few assignments to grade or lessons to plan and that was about it. This also meant he didn’t really have much to distract himself with whenever Jae wasn’t around. He tried watching his favorite shows on Netflix, but all his mind could think about was how touch starved he was and how much he missed Jae. Everywhere he looked in their small, shared apartment reminded him of the blonde man. From the various oversized sweaters draped on random chairs to the distinct scent of his cologne that oddly enough smelled like one of their friend’s deodorant, Wonpil had no choice but to think of his tall boyfriend. His big and tall boyfriend with large hands and long fingers. His big and tall boyfriend with strong biceps and beautifully toned legs. His big and tall boyfriend with a big...

Yup, Wonpil was going insane. He needed to cum and he needed to cum fast. The only issue was that he and Jae had a strict “no touching yourself” rule in place. They liked to dabble in the whole power dynamic thing here and there and they thought that only being able to touch each other and not themselves added a certain intensity and spark to their sex life. While this little rule was usually fun and exciting, it was completely unbearable today. Wonpil so desperately needed to get off to the point where his neediness overshadowed his fear of punishment. So that is why when he received a text from Jae stating that he thought he might need to stay at the studio for at least another hour or so, he quickly used this as his chance to do what he so badly yearned to do.

Since this was a rare and possibly one-off occurrence, Wonpil decided to make a whole experience out of it. He set the mood by playing one of Jae’s chill R&B playlists and turned on the diffuser that sat on his nightstand and put in a few lavender drops. Sensual. He then made his way to their decently sized bathroom and began to run himself a nice bubble bath with all of his favorite products. Rose scented bath bomb, vanilla scented bath salt, and his holy grail of self-care: milk and honey body wash. Wonpil would have gone that extra mile and added in some of his dried rose petals but he thought it better to save them for Jae. 

As Wonpil slowly took off his clothes, doing his own little strip tease for an imaginary Jae, he felt himself get increasingly turned on. All the different heady scents and the warmth emanating from his bath water were making him dizzy and fuzzy on the inside. By the time he was stripped completely naked, he was feeling himself. He felt so unbelievably sexy and for a second, he was a bit sorry that Jae was missing out on all of this. Just for a second though, because once he dipped his foot into the water and then submerged his whole body after determining it was the perfect temperature, a long drawn out moan escaped from his plush lips. The short man hadn’t even touched himself yet, but he was feeling so euphoric already. 

His hands worked their way down his body as he washed himself with his body wash, moving languidly and unhurriedly, as if he had all the time in the world. He rubbed about his chest, purposely avoiding his pink buds, just to tease himself. Going lower and lower, his feather light touches went down his soft stomach and stopped right above his happy trail. By this point, Wonpil’s eyes were shut and his breaths were ragged, his flushed chest moving quickly up and down. Jae would have surely loved to see his boyfriend looking like this. All desperate and fucked out before anything actually even happened. Wonpil opened his eyes and refrained himself from any more teasing, he’d done enough foreplay he thought. He finished actually washing himself and then swaddled his damp body in the softest towel he owned. He was in heaven. Once he was done drying off and lotioning up with the honeysuckle body butter Jae got him for Christmas one year, he put on one of Jae’s large t-shirts. He forewent the boxers as he knew he would just be taking them off anyway.

The bath had relaxed him so much that he didn’t even feel like going back to the bedroom to continue his fun. Deciding to just stay in the bathroom, Wonpil sat on the toilet and began to lightly stroke himself. The dark-haired man envisioned his hand as his boyfriend’s much larger one as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his t-shirt. 

“J-jae, I need you so badly.” Wonpil quietly moaned out as the pace of his hand pumping his hard cock quickened. 

He was already so, so close to cumming and it’d barely been a couple of minutes of him playing with himself. That was just how desperate and needy he was. The urge to finger himself open was strong, but he restrained himself on the premise of that would be going too far in breaking the no touching rule. Wonpil hoped that if Jae were to somehow find out about his disobedience that he’d take mercy on him for not completely disobeying. 

The short man was in the middle of thumbing his slit when he thought he heard a sudden noise come from outside the bathroom. He quickly brushed it off as just his music or something and let himself get back lost in the bliss. It wasn’t until his music suddenly stopped that Wonpil started to get a little scared. Maybe the playlist had finished already? Wonpil distinctly remembers putting it on loop though. A connection issue with the streaming service and his Wi-Fi? He has a premium account so he can listen to his music even while offline. These questions didn’t stop him from what he was doing, though. He was near his release; he could almost taste it. Just one more tug and-

“Wonpil! I’m home and I really need to pee, like right now!”

Wonpil was fucked. 

“Oh, uh just a minute. I’m uh, al-almost done!” Wonpil called back, trying his very hardest to not moan while speaking.

There was a moment of silence before Jae spoke up again, obviously exasperated. “Well hurry up then!” 

Wonpil simply replied back with a quiet hum, already working himself faster than he’d ever done before in order to finally cum. 

Alas, he was not quite quick enough. Right as he was about to climax, the door to the bathroom abruptly burst open. Of course, Wonpil forgot to lock the door.

“Jesus, Pil, you were taking way too lo-” Jae walked in while looking down at his phone, cutting himself off once he finally looked up and soaked in the sight in front of him. 

Wonpil with nothing but Jae’s shirt on, hard cock in his dainty hand, eyes comically wide, and mouth parted in what seemed to be part shock and part pleasure.

Wonpil was completely frozen in his spot, staring dumbly at the tall blonde before him. 

“Pillie...what were you doing?” Jae’s voice had adopted a much lower and darker tone, sending shivers down Wonpil’s spine.

“I jus- I just...I needed you so much b-but you were busy.” Wonpil helplessly spluttered, dropping his hand from where it was wrapped around his dick while also dropping his head in shame.

“Hey, hey, now don’t do that. Look at me, Pil.” Jae quickly moved to where Wonpil was seated on the toilet, crouching down in front of him and lifting the dark-haired man’s chin up with his hand. Wonpil looked like he was near tears with his lips trembling lightly and his eyes unsteadily gazing at Jae’s.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for breaking the rule. I just got so d-desperate and n-needy and-”

“Shh, it’s fine. I’m not mad, only disappointed.” He enveloped the shaking boy in his embrace and pressed a light kiss to the crown of his head before continuing. “But you know I still have to punish you, right?”

Wonpil let out a small whimper and nodded his head. There was no point in him trying to fight the inevitable. Jae then broke apart from the embrace and grabbed Wonpil’s hand, leading him to their bedroom.

“What do you think I should do to you, huh? Spanks? Edging? No letting you come for a week?” Jae questioned after sitting his disobedient boyfriend on the bed.

“Wh-whatever you think I d-deserve, Jae.” Wonpil was once again looking down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Jae.

Jae left his place from where he was standing in front of Wonpil and sat next to him on the bed, turning Wonpil to fully face him and look him in the eyes.

“Baby boy, don’t be so down, okay? You broke a rule, yes, but it isn’t the end of the world. I still love you, so, so much, so please don’t beat yourself up about this, alright?” Jae ended his gentle words with a sweet peck on the lips and lifted his small boyfriend to sit on his lap.

Wonpil released a drawn-out whine when his still naked and partially hard dick came into contact with the rough fabric of Jae’s jeans. This sparked an idea in Jae’s mind.

“Ahh, I think I know what I wanna do with you, Pillie. Come here and sit on my thigh.” Jae suddenly piped up, a surge of excitement going through him at his idea. He had heard about it before while scrolling through Tumblr, and it's always piqued his interest, but he just never had a chance to bring it up.

“O-ok.” Wonpil mumbled before he nestled himself right over Jae’s right thigh. “Ahh, mmm.” Wonpil emitted another moan when his cock rubbed against Jae’s thigh. The coarse fabric of Jae’s jeans provided the perfect amount of friction and a pleasurable level of pain and Wonpil was in heaven once more.

“Mhm, just like that. I want you to ride my thigh. Can you do that for me? Be a good boy and ride my thigh?” Jae gruffly whispered into Wonpil’s reddened ears.

The petite man in question excitedly nodded his head and fell to a slow pace against Jae’s thigh, using Jae’s shoulders as support. He gently rocked to and fro, mouth dropping open at how wonderful it was. Just the fact that Jae was with him, breathing in his ear and kissing his neck, made the pleasure that much more intense.

Unexpectedly, Jae’s large hands took hold of Wonpil’s slender hips and he began directing his movements. Jae worked his way to a devilish speed, bouncing his thigh up at the same time.

“Does that feel good baby? Am I making you feel good?” Jae’s husky voice, dripping with want and affection, sent blood rushing right to Wonpil’s cheeks and already painfully hard cock. He was going to come soon. He could feel it.

“Mhm, y-yes! J-jae, ple-please! More!” Wonpil was a panting mess above Jae, his arms loosely slung across Jae’s broad shoulders as he held on for dear life and absentmindedly played with the hairs at the base of his neck. His thighs were starting to get tired from all of the work he was doing but he wouldn’t dare stop his movements. 

“Are you about to cum? Already? Did you miss me that much, Pil?” Jae teased as he continued bouncing his leg up and down, even flexing his muscles at random intervals to add to the euphoria.

“Yes! I’m so close! Jae, Jae, Jae!” All Wonpil could do was helplessly moan out his lover’s name, his words eventually jumbling up and becoming incoherent.

Without warning, Jae’s motions stopped and Wonpil keened at the loss of contact. He was so close for the second time that night and he desperately needed to cum before he combusted from sexual frustration.

“Ah, w-why’d you stop? I was so close!” The pout was audible in Wonpil’s voice as he whined out his qualms.

“Oh, yeah, I still need to pee before we continue. Be right back! Don’t do anything without me, okay?” Jae’s voice quickly turned stern as he said the last bit, not leaving room for any argument, as he removed Wonpil from his lap and sat him down on the bed.

Wonpil simply groaned out, already missing the feeling of Jae holding him close and touching him. He could go a couple minutes without touching himself, right? He was already on thin ice and he wouldn’t dare risk disobeying Jae any further.

That’s what he thought until about five minutes had passed, and Jae was yet to return. He was getting antsy. All he wanted was the sweet release of an orgasm. Was that too much to ask? So, he took matters into his own hands as he wrapped one around his neglected cock. 

As he heaved a relieved sigh at the pressure being applied where he needed it most, he heard the sound of a throat clearing. Today was not Wonpil’s day.

“Pil, what did I say before I left?” Wonpil looked over to see Jae with a small frown etched into his face and quickly averted his gaze when their eyes met. Jae’s voice adopted a gentle tone as he settled down next to Wonpil again. “Baby, what’s gotten into you today? Have I really been neglecting you that much?”

Wonpil jutted out his lip when he felt Jae sit down next to him and tentatively wrap his long arms around his small frame, Jae’s head nuzzling into his neck. Now that he thought about it, they’d both been so busy the past couple of weeks that they never had time for anything more than a quick make out session on the couch. This weekend would’ve been for them to finally be together after so long if it hadn’t been for that jerk who wanted to restart a project just two weeks before the deadline.

Jae captured his boyfriend’s lithe hands in his larger ones when Wonpil gave him a small nod in response to his question. He placed soft kisses along the delicate skin of Wonpil’s neck, his form of an apology. Jae hadn’t meant to leave his boyfriend high and dry, but things were just so hectic, and he found himself always occupied with something. He failed to realize that he hadn’t left any time aside for Wonpil, and for that he was sorry.

“Awe, darling, I’m so sorry. I never thought about how busy I’d actually been until now. Will you ever forgive me?” Jae mumbled into the side of Wonpil’s neck, never ceasing his tiny pecks along there.

The brunette mumbled out a quiet “Can I have a kiss?” as he still shyly looked everywhere but at Jae.

“Wonpil, what did I tell you about looking down? You have nothing to be ashamed of, love. If anything, this is all my fault anyway. What cruel man leaves his wonderful boyfriend without any attention for this long? Me apparently.” Jae breathed a long sigh then pressed on. “Come here, baby.” He pulled Wonpil back into his lap and connected their lips. The kiss was both heated and sweet as their lips slotted together in a rhythm familiar to them. 

Jae pulled Wonpil tighter against himself and let his hands rest just above his ass. He missed this. He missed just lazily showing Wonpil how much he loved him. He then inquisitively pushed his tongue into Wonpil’s wide mouth, asking for entrance. Jae was swiftly greeted with Wonpil opening his mouth further, allowing Jae’s tongue to begin its exploration of all that was Wonpil. Wonpil whimpered into the kiss when he felt Jae’s massive hands start grabbing his ass, kneading it in slow circles.

Wonpil pulled away first, his lips red and swollen with a string of saliva connecting them to Jae’s. He stared at Jae for a moment and took in the holy sight before his eyes. Jae’s hair had become slightly mussed from when Wonpil played with it earlier and his lips and cheeks had taken on a cherry hue of their own. His chest was heaving up and down slightly as his small eyes stared right back into Wonpil’s doe ones. Wonpil quickly became flustered at the prolonged eye contact and buried his head in Jae’s chest, gripping the front of his shirt into his tiny fists.

“I love you. I love you so much Jae.” Wonpil airily uttered into Jae’s shirt. He was unexpectedly overwhelmed with so many different emotions in that moment. Love. Adoration. Yearning. The whole nine. 

The feeling of Jae toying with his wavy locks caused Wonpil to look back up at the love of his life. Jae looked fondly at Wonpil for a few more seconds before he gave a short peck to the tip of Wonpil’s nose. 

“I love you too, Pillie. I can’t even put into words how much I love you. I love everything about you. Oh god.” Jae huffed out a deep groan when he found himself at a loss for words. He may not ever be able to tell Wonpil just how much he loved him, but he could definitely show him. He fell back onto their king-sized bed, effectively causing Wonpil to splay out on top of him and burst into a fit of giggles.

Wonpil managed to stifle a few of his laughs but he was still hiccupping when he spoke. “Wh-what are you d-doing?” He stuttered out in between trying to catch his breath.

Jae took Wonpil’s right hand into his and brought it to his plump lips. “So, do you wanna continue what we were doing or not?” 

Wonpil gave a hesitant nod before it soon turned into him shamelessly bobbing his head up and down. He wanted nothing else but to be intimate with Jae, especially after so long.

“Since I’ve been a bad boyfriend, how about I let you cum? How does that sound?” Jae rubbed circles on Wonpil’s palm with his thumb as he spoke, trying his best to show his affection for the other through his touches.

“Please?” Wonpil quietly questioned, a pleading look in his eyes. How could Jae ever say no to that puppy dog expression? Jae grabbed ahold of Wonpil’s slim waist before he sat up straight against the headboard. He wordlessly reached out towards Wonpil’s aching erection and coiled his calloused hand around it, pumping it slowly but purposefully.

“Jae, I love you, I love you, I love you…” Wonpil’s confessions of love trailed off as he finally reached his peak, the sound of Jae’s tender yet commanding voice telling him to “Let go Pillie.” pushing him over the edge.

He came with a loud whine in Jae’s hand, the high of his release still fogging up his mind and making him a bit dazed. Wonpil looked up to Jae with a blissed-out grin then proceeded to place a sloppy kiss onto his mouth, smiling into it the whole time.

"Mmm, so good, so good. Thank you." Wonpil snuggled into Jae like a small kitten nuzzling with its mother, seeking the warmth of Jae's body against his.

"Of course, baby. I couldn't just leave you hanging." Jae lightly kissed Wonpil's forehead and mumbled against it "Are you up for more though?" as he got a tissue from the bedside table and cleaned up the mess they just made.

Wonpil took some time to think about it for a bit. He was sated at last, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted more. There was no telling when he’d next be able to enjoy his boyfriend again, so he didn’t want to waste this opportunity. After he came to his decision, he emitted a quiet hum that sounded more like a purr than anything else.

“God, you’re so cute.” Jae adoringly mused, not being able to help himself from doting on his absurdly adorable boyfriend. Even during a lewd time like this, Wonpil was still able to look angelic and innocent, which was something Jae absolutely adored about him. Wonpil was so tiny and pure that Jae just wanted to keep him in his pocket at all times and protect him from all the evil in the world.

The man in question gave Jae an innocent giggle and continued rubbing his flushed face against Jae’s chest. He felt the vibrations when Jae said “You’re such a baby. But you’re my baby.” filling him with an immeasurable amount of warmth and joy. 

“Come on you big baby, we have to get you prepped so we can have more fun. We may not get another chance for a while so let’s not waste this one.” Jae pulled Wonpil up so that they were now eye level with each other, the younger still perched in his lap. He then turned Wonpil around so that he was facing the end of the bed, his butt sticking out in Jae’s direction while he   
sat on his knees with his hands coyly laying on his lap.

“Wha-” The younger was about to question the change of positions but was unceremoniously cut off by Jae.

“I need to take my pants off.”

“Oh, right.” Wonpil laughed to himself. There was never a dull moment in his life if Jae was involved.

After a couple of seconds passed and Wonpil heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and denim being peeled away from skin, he felt Jae’s hand deliver a playful slap to his ass.

Wonpil couldn’t help but moan out a short “Agh.” at the sensation. 

“You’re so sensitive, Pillie.” Jae chuckled lightly. “Can you get on your elbows for me?”

“Mhm.” 

“That’s my good boy.” Wonpil would never get tired of hearing Jae’s praises.

Once Wonpil was leaning on his elbows, his ass in the air, he heard the telltale sound of a bottle opening and then closing. Where he’d been rather subdued and chilled after his previous orgasm, he was now thrumming with excitement, the anticipation of what was to come, hopefully him, causing his cock to harden all over again at the idea. He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of a cool substance on a long finger prodding around his hole. He breathed out a surprised puff of air and lurched forward. 

“You have to be still, love, okay?” Jae’s voice was both soft and domineering, giving Wonpil no choice but to follow his instructions.

Jae gripped one of Wonpil’s hips to help keep him in place while his other hand kept rubbing around Wonpil’s hole, teasing. Wonpil instinctively chased after the feeling, pushing his hips back towards Jae’s mischievous finger.

“Ya know, if this were any other time I wouldn’t let you get away with all of this brattiness, but since my lack of fulfilling my duties as a boyfriend are to blame, I’ll let it slide.” Jae joked as he finally gingerly pushed his index finger into where Wonpil needed it most. Since Jae and Wonpil hadn’t slept together in a long time, there was a slight burning sensation once Jae’s finger was all the way inside of Wonpil. The addition of a second finger sometime after supplied a pleasurable stretch, a feeling that Wonpil hadn’t even realized he’d missed until that moment. 

As Jae began scissoring his middle and ring fingers inside of Wonpil, whines and groans started falling from Wonpil’s parted lips. He was slowly fucking himself back onto Jae’s fingers. He only stopped when he felt Jae’s grip on his hip tighten just the tiniest amount.

“J-jae! More! Pl-” Wonpil’s words were cut off by a loud sob leaving his mouth when Jae nudged something deep inside of him that had his head spinning and his eyes seeing stars. 

“Hmm, what were you saying Pil? You want more?” Jae punctuated his last word with a particularly hard thrust of his fingers, hitting Wonpil’s prostate dead on.

“So good. Is so good Jae.” Wonpil’s words had already begun to slur and were becoming more unintelligible as time passed by. Jae wanted to ensure that Wonpil was well prepared, so he added a third finger into the mix. Wonpil was a moaning mess, his head finding purchase buried in the softness of their cotton sheets while drool spilled from between his lips.

“You don’t know how fucking good you look. All fucked out from just my fingers while wearing only my shirt. Can’t wait to wreck you.” Jae sensually spoke into the heated air, stirring something within Wonpil, eliciting a soft whimper from him. “Oh, you like the sound of that?” Jae seemed to be relentless with his teasing, continually flustering Wonpil.

“Jae, please…” The short man’s cry was slightly muffled due to his head being pressed into the bed, making it sound like nothing more than a pleading murmur. 

“Pillie, you’ve gotta speak up. Please what?” He had a hint of slyness in his tone that underlined the lust dripping off of his voice like warm honey. It was intoxicatingly sweet to Wonpil’s blushed ears, saccharine in quality. 

“Fuck me.”

Jae didn't need to be told twice. His hand immediately ceased its movements inside Wonpil and rubbed the extra lube on his cock before wiping it on the bed sheets to get rid of the rest. They’d be changing them later anyway. Jae then removed his last article of clothing. Wonpil hadn’t even noticed that Jae was already shirtless to be honest, too caught up in his own hedonism.

Right as Jae aligned himself behind Wonpil, his raspy voice broke the silence.

“Wait, Pil, how do you wanna do it? Should I fuck you into the mattress or do you wanna ride me?” Both options sounded absolutely divine to Wonpil, but he was still feeling a bit sentimental after the soft moment he shared with Jae earlier. In his mind, riding Jae, looking into his deep, brown eyes while clinging to his wide frame, was the ultimate form of intimacy. He wanted to be as close to Jae as possible. With his decision made, Wonpil voiced out what he wanted.

“Ride. Wanna ride you, Jae.” His voice was feathery and light, filled with a titillating sort of innocence, flying through the atmosphere, and flowing right into Jae’s ears. It sent tingles down Jae’s spine that went straight to his dick. 

“Alright, then. Whatever you want, darling.” Jae moved from his spot behind Wonpil, pulling him by his tiny waist along the way, so that he was seated upright against the headboard of the bed.

“Like this baby? You want it like this?” Wonpil was still facing the foot of the bed, staring into the space in front of him. He then turned his head and attempted to twist his whole body so he could face Jae.

“No! I wanna see you!” Wonpil weakly whined, a small pout playing on his lips.

“Ah, ok. That’s why you have to use your words baby boy. How would I know what you want unless you tell me specifically?” Wonpil timidly nodded in agreeance as Jae finally turned him around so that they were face to face. Placing a loving kiss onto Wonpil’s mouth, Jae lifted Wonpil up, right above his lap. Wonpil put his arms over Jae’s shoulders, leaning his face into the crook of Jae’s long neck, and sunk down onto his length. Both men’s mouths dropped open into an ‘O’ shape as Jae slowly filled up Wonpil. 

“Mm, Jaehyungie-hyun- ah.” Speaking into Jae’s neck, Wonpil was out of breath from the feeling of Jae’s hard-on stretching him even wider open than his fingers did. He began to mouth along the smooth skin of Jae’s neck, making his way to the taller man’s Adam's apple, where he dug his teeth in slightly when Jae shifted beneath him.

“God, you’re always so tight for me, Pillie. Fuck…” Jae’s words trailed off, his mind thinking of nothing but how good it was to be inside of Wonpil, to be encased in the pulsating heat of his petite body. “You look so small and cute, especially in my shirt, I just wanna fuck you silly.”

Wonpil mewled at his boyfriend’s comments, inadvertently bouncing his hips further down onto Jae’s throbbing length. 

“Eager, aren’t we? I love how only I can see you like this. All needy for me and me alone.” The way Jae’s tongue was able to make the most basic statements sound salacious in nature was driving Wonpil crazy. Jae was known to have a talented mouth and with good reason. 

“Jaehyungie can I, can I move?” Wonpil removed his head from Jae’s neck and looked up at him with doe eyes and an agape mouth, his tongue hanging out slightly. So lewd yet so pure.

“Of course. I think you deserve it anyway, hm?”

At the sound of Jae’s reply, Wonpil instantly rocked his hips back and forth, not quite riding Jae just yet. Wonpil’s pace was slow and steady until Jae took hold of his hips and bucked his up at the same time, he pushed Wonpil down. Wonpil surged forward and heatedly kissed Jae’s full lips in an attempt to hide the noises he was making. The kiss was messy yet torrid as their tongues mingled with each other. Wonpil’s mouth eagerly opened to allow Jae’s tongue to probe around, 

“Wonpil, I want to hear you.” Jae broke away from the kiss to whisper hotly into Wonpil’s ear. “No sense in getting all shy on me now. Ride me like you mean it.” Finishing off his remarks with a gentle nibble on Wonpil’s earlobe, Jae rammed into Wonpil with a powerful thrust, knocking the air out of his lungs. 

Wonpil took heed of Jae’s command and started lifting his hips up and down with a lot more fervor than before. Jae detached one of his hands from its place on Wonpil’s hip and reached it out to caress up Wonpil’s neck, eventually landing on his face. Wonpil leaned into the delicate touch, eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment. When he opened them again, Jae was studying him with an intense glint bouncing around his half-lidded orbs. 

“You’re so breathtaking…” Jae’s intoxicatingly strong thrusts never ceased as he continued regarding Wonpil with a look so full of lust and love, rendering Wonpil unable to release anything other than short, hiccupped wails. The squelching sounds of Jae pumping into Wonpil’s wet heat mixed with the labored breathing of both males reverberated through the compact room and rang in Wonpil’s ears. His mind was so occupied on the movements of his hips and feeling of Jae penetrating deep inside him that he didn’t even notice when Jae seized his abandoned cock until it was given a firm tug. 

“J-jae, I’m gonna, I’m gonn-mmph” Wonpil’s head dropped back onto Jae’s shoulder, he no longer had the strength to hold it up and having Jae look at him so intently wasn’t making it any easier. 

“Can you look at me? I wanna see you when you cum. Always so gorgeous for me.” Speaking through his panting breaths, Jae’s languid strokes on Wonpil turned into a mixture of quick rubs up and down and the slow dipping of his thumb into Wonpil’s slit, smearing the pre-cum dribbling there to aid in the smooth glide. All the while, Jae targeted Wonpil’s prostate with each of his plunges upward, hitting it dead on every time. Jae was close to his own release too, but he held out to ensure that Wonpil reached his first. He earned it. As Jae homed in on getting Wonpil to the zenith of his pleasure, Jae put an arm around Wonpil’s back and brought Wonpil’s chest closer to his, their bodies flush with each other.

Wonpil was staring blearily at Jae when he came with one last howl leaving his kiss-bitten and spit slicked lips, the loudest noise he’d made all night. 

“Oh my god, Jae, oh my go-Ja-” His voice cracked on the last syllable as he spilled into Jae’s hand. Jae pumped Wonpil’s cock lazily, helping him ride out his orgasm while simultaneously bucking up into Wonpil’s now limp body. Wonpil whined at the slight over stimulation.

“You can take a little more, right baby boy? For me?” Wonpil nodded lazily in response, wanting nothing more than to be good for Jae. A few sloppy thrusts and the clench of Wonpil’s hole around Jae’s cock later, Jae finally came, hoarsely calling out Wonpil’s name as he did so. 

Having Jae’s warm cum fill up his insides sent a shiver down his tired spine. Wonpil swore there was no better feeling than that. Well next to a relaxing bubble bath, which sounded heavenly right about now after his and Jae’s strenuous activity.

Jae remained seated inside of Wonpil for a moment as they both waited for their breaths to return to somewhat normal, and Wonpil clung onto Jae’s frame like a koala, clutching him for dear life.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” A seemingly never-ending string of thanks was dazedly whispered into Jae’s chest, Wonpil still caught up in his post-orgasmic bliss. Jae simply chuckled at his clingy boyfriend, finding him so very endearing. 

“No need to thank me baby, you know I can never deny you anything. You deserve the best after all.” Jae gently lifted Wonpil from his lap and rolled onto his side, Wonpil facing him as his face remained in Jae’s chest. “Come on, we have to get cleaned up.” 

Wonpil was absolutely knackered and didn’t feel like doing anything else but cuddle with his amazing boyfriend, but he knew he had to get cleaned up now or else it’d be hell the next morning. A beat of silence passed before Wonpil lifted his head and glanced up at Jae, mumbling a soft “Ok.” 

Jae swiftly got up from the bed and hoisted Wonpil into the air, Wonpil’s legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, and carried him to the bathroom.

Once inside, Jae set Wonpil onto the toilet while he went to draw some bath water for the both of them. He used all Wonpil’s favorites, reminding Wonpil of how all of this began in the first place. 

“Hmm, do you want rose petals or no?” Jae questioned Wonpil, not sure if the rose petals would be too extra for the occasion.

“‘S fine.” Wonpil replied simply, not quite out of his after-sex stupor yet.

Jae checked the temperature of the water and pleasantly hummed when he found it to be perfect. He went to where his boyfriend was sitting coyly on the toilet and removed his shirt before lifting him once again to bring him to the tub.

The blonde gingerly placed the brunette into the water, getting in behind him after Wonpil seemed comfortable. Wonpil’s back was flush to Jae’s chest and the soft beating of his heart against it was slowly lulling him to sleep. Jae washed Wonpil’s smooth skin with the milk and honey body wash Wonpil had used earlier, making sure to keep his touches gentle and light and paying close attention to the tension between Wonpil’s shoulder blades. Jae’s hands expertly worked the knots out of Wonpil’s back and Wonpil couldn’t be anymore grateful for his attentive boyfriend. He couldn’t imagine what things would be like without him. Wonpil’s thoughts easily drifted onto how much he loved Jae while Jae moved onto washing his hair for him. 

Although there were no words exchanged, Wonpil knew how much Jae loved him too based off his tender caresses and actions. Sighing into the calming air, Wonpil sunk lower into the tub, enjoying the pampering he was receiving. Jae was now giving Wonpil a euphoric scalp massage, rubbing away any and all worries he had. To say Jae was a master with his hands would be an understatement. Wonpil uttered another content sigh when he felt the light press of Jae’s plush lips on his neck. 

“I love you, Jae.” Wonpil said with droopy eyes, the need for sleep gradually getting to him.

“I love you too.” Jae’s warm breath fanned out against Wonpil’s skin when he spoke, causing him to shudder at the sensation. He then turned around in Jae’s arms, bringing his arms around Jae’s neck and his legs around his torso, and kissed Jae on the lips, his way of affirming his thankfulness. The kiss was innocent and short, both men too tired to take it any further. It was just to express their appreciation for one another, nothing less, nothing more.

Wonpil pulled away first, pressing his forehead to Jae’s as he continued to cling onto him.

“I’m sleepy.”

“I know, me too.”

“I don’t feel like getting up.” Wonpil cutely jutted his lower lip out, warming Jae’s heart and filling it with a light and airy feeling. Being with Wonpil was like constant walking on clouds, fluffy and enchanting. 

The older male guffawed at Wonpil’s child-like behavior, privy to the fact this was Wonpil’s way of asking to be carried. So, being the wonderful partner that he is, he obliged, clutching Wonpil’s thin waist and standing up from the tub after draining the water. Wonpil’s head sat drowsily on Jae’s shoulder until Jae placed him on the toilet once again, going to grab a towel.

After getting their fluffiest towel, Jae dried himself and Wonpil off, sneaking in kisses here and there. Once finished, they proceeded to follow the rest of their self-care routines, lotioning each other’s bodies lovingly. Jae then went into the bedroom, clad in only a towel, to change the sheets and retrieve some clean clothes for him and Wonpil. He picked an old Disneyland hoodie and joggers for himself and one of his large t-shirts and a pair of boxers for Wonpil. Upon his return, Jae saw that Wonpil’s eyes were closed while he sat in the bathroom. He’d fallen asleep. With this in mind, Jae quickly got himself dressed and then carefully dressed Wonpil before carrying him bridal style to their bed.

“Goodnight, my love. Sleep well.” Jae whispered into Wonpil’s still damp hair before kissing his forehead. Wonpil looked so peaceful and ethereal in his sleep. Jae could look at him like this forever. With the thought of Wonpil looking as beautiful as ever lingering in his mind and his quiet snores filling his ears, Jae pulled Wonpil in closer and cuddled him, slowly letting sleep overtake him as well. His dreams were filled with milk and honey scented skin, dark hair, and wide grins, reminding him of the most important fact of his life: he loved Wonpil and so he vowed to try and make more time for him. Work could wait just a tiny bit if it meant being able to treat Wonpil like the precious thing he was. These thoughts made a faint smile grace his unconscious face and needless to say,

Jae was happy. 

Jae was incredibly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Welppp, hello!! Questions, comments, concerns??? I hope u guise enjoyed that, hehe it's been a while tho, hasnt it? Well pls dont forget to share, comment, and leave kudos!!! Until next time! <3


End file.
